Observations
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Just a bunch of short chapters of what the other people in Tony's life think of him. Includes: Roberta, Howard, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Whitney, Gene, and possibly more. Enjoy .
1. Roberta

**So i wrote this under my blanket, in the car, on my aunts couch, and even behind the couch, an all of it was done on my kindle. The only thing done on the computer is edit, and this. So don't yell if there is random words in random spots. wait, you cant yell...well then don't get mad. Because my kindle auto corrects. **

**But this is supposed to be super short! So don't complain that its too short. Its just what the people around Tony think about him, or think when they see him. Or how they see him. Yes its based after the season finally and Howard will get a chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own Iron man armored adventures, or anything else. Just the plot. -.-  
**

Roberta.

In her own opinion there was many ways to describe Tony Stark. Obsessive, protective, crazy, smart, and lots more she probably didn't know about.

Using obsessive as example. When he starts something new, he cant stop. He wont stop working on it or talking about. Either way he obsessed. She didn't know f it was a good obsession or a bad obsession. Sometimes he seemed to lose a lot of sleep due to his most recent obsession. Sometimes he'd dehydrate himself. Again she based it on the bad obsessions. The good obsessions linked with his protective side.

If he figures out someone is in danger, hes there. Hes checking everything, looking at everything he sees. Its nonstop.

(She remembers one day opening her fridge to get the creamer for her coffee and a note slipped out. Tony was standing nearby grabbing a spoon for his own breakfast. He saw the note and read over her shoulder. *keep an eye out.* she turned around as if the person who wrote the note would've been right behind her. Though she only bumped right into Tony who was standing behind her. 'Gosh Tony! You're going to give me a heart attack!' He didn't reply but grabbed the note from her hand and eyed it closely. He twisted and turned it, he flipped and flopped it. Then he pulled out his phone took a picture or two and ran out the door still holding his spoon. -turned out it was a prank from Happy looking for revenge on Tony but hadn't suspected it to be found by Roberta and was lucky she understood that it was only meant to be a simple prank. Otherwise he may not have been so lucky.)

He was smart. He took in the details of his surroundings with concentration and most people didn't even think he was paying attention. They'd think he was too busy talking or thinking to notice whatevers going on around him. Sometimes that was true. But not always. He could multitask as well. He could talk to people while doing homework and while doing lab work. He could answer the unsolvable. He could fix the problem in a flash.

Now taking on crazy, he didn't think before jumping in a problem. Shed seen that too many times to count. Sure he'd be able to fix it quick enough, but it still put himself at risk.

(She wasn't there when this one happened but she sure heard her son yelling at Tony about being reckless. 'How can you be so stupid?' Pause. 'Peoples lives were on the line! What else was I supposed to do?' Another pause. She had started to think it was almost a daily occurrence that Tony did something Rhodey didn't approve of. 'I don't know, maybe help get the other people out of there and let the bomb squad deal with it. You could've gotten hurt!' It was getting lousy and she had wondered if she was even noticed that she'd come home. 'There was only about one minute left! I knew how to deactivate it anyways. They weren't close enough. AND I think you and Pepper had it going well getting the innocent out.' A softer tone came sounding stressed. -she was later informed after she confronted them about their fight, that the school had a real bomb in it and it had accidentally got sped up and Tony had gotten the doors unlocked and open so the other two teems helped get them out and while the timer ran down on the bomb Tony had patiently yet stressed, worked on deactivating it.)

He was also paranoid. He didn't trust others well. She never knew why. It started soon after that kid she knew as Gene left. Which made her curious about what happened. Cause it was suspicious that gene leaves at the same time as Tony's lab blows up. She remembers having the day off and her son and his friend Pepper came in one day carrying Tony who had 'fallen asleep.' Later after that she noticed as he met someone new, he didn't trust them as he had before. Then he had said something about needing to find some kind of material or tool some where and he wouldn't be home for awhile. He was serious when he said awhile.

Seeing him now as a hero she saw many reasons why he may be protective, obsessive, crazy, paranoid, and what not. Though she may not see why he does what he does, she can still watch over him, she could still protect him like he was her son. Even with Howard's return. So as confusing as Tony is, she will always trust him.

**See what i mean by short? But i warned you and i made it short on purpose. **

**Next chapter, will be Howard's point of view. Here's a list of everyone i will have: Pepper, Rhodey, Gene, Howard, and possibly Whitney. Am i missing someone? If so just tell me. Oh Happy. So now did i miss anyone? So yeah, this story isn't meant to be updated fast, but it will get updated at some point, and i won't take too long. Some things may repeat, just a warning, cause somethings just have to be, cause everyone will see that in Tony, but some will be different. The paragraphs in () parentheses, are memories. Or something that happened that wasn't part of their thoughts.  
**

**So hope you enjoy.  
**

**Oh and if you'd like me to do someone specific, i can make a chapter for them.  
**


	2. Howard

**Well, i guess i updated sooner than i thought. Thanks to a certain reviewer...(Carpetbakr...) And i think i might update sooner, unless i'm busy, but so far im not in school and im still free to update something of the sort almost daily or withing two days. I hope. Tomorrow or Wednesday, i will be going school shopping and hopefully shoe shopping. **

**Disclaimer: Iron man armored adventures is NOT mine and it belongs to its rightful owners.  
**

**So with no further Ado! You can read on to Howard's chapter! :)  
**

Howard sat there on his couch watching his son. It was about 11:00 pm and he was reading something when hos son had walked in mumbling as he messed with his phone. Howard took the moment to actually take a look at his son.

He noticed that after almost two years of being gone, Tony wasn't at all the same. Sure he still spent hours working in his lab, and sure he still didn't like weapons, but he was different. He was smarter, he was way more serious, he didn't think straight, and he showed a bit of impatience. Other things were much more clear. Like his protectiveness or his cautiousness or even his smile.

Tony was different. He didn't hang with him as much as he could. He was late, though that wasn't something new, but it still got worse. He didn't spend as much time in his lab as he did and he actually tried to make friends. He still does and he made two best friends. Then there was the fact that he was a hero.

He saved lives as his job. No it didn't get him any money and he didn't go to school for it, but he worked hard on it. Too hard actually. He came home with bags under his eyes and nonstop yawning most nights. Howard tried to get him to take a break, but of course, Tony denied him and continued to push himself past his own limits. Howard was proved right when Tony had not only started to fall asleep during meetings and fall out of his chair, he at one point started to get hurt.

(Howard remembered it was one of the lucky days that he got off of work early and had set up a 'date' to hang out with his son. He had set up a meeting point and everything and waited. Tony had called and warned his father that he was going to be late. So Howard waited patiently as his son finished up something. it wasn't long til he had showed up. They planned to go out and get a bite to eat so they head out to find a good place to eat out. They had found a restaurant or steak house and when their food arrived Tony's head had been bobbing as he was falling asleep. Howard had only said his name a few times to keep him awake long enough to eat. It had worked only half as expected. Tony had been cutting his food with one of the sharp steak knives while telling Howard about something going on with his armor that he needed a bit of help with, when he trailed off as he began to fall asleep. Still holding the knife, his head dropped forward and his head dropped as did the knife. That woke him up enough to jump for the falling knife lazily. Only to hit it straight down in his thigh. Howard had turned around just before the knife had dropped as he was looking to see what time the place closed. Though a loud hissing sound and a pained gasp made him turn around. He saw Tony with a pained wince, looking down at something. Howard moved to look at it and instantly took him to a hospital after quickly paying the bill. Tony had spent about a day almost two days at the hospital. Luckily he was fine after the stitches were removed and he learnedly it was best to at least try to take it easy.)

He was very protective and there was no doubting it. Even as he walked across the street he was looking for dangerous things that someone would need help with. Every time his friends brought up something that seemed even a little bit dangerous, which wasn't often, cause it was mostly him suggesting that he do something dangerous to protect someone, he'd be a bit hesitant to do it.

Tony was cautious. He may jump into things a bit to fast, but that didn't mean he wasn't the least bit cautious. Normally he only jumped into things if it was either distracting a danger from his friends, family, and even random citizens, or he was timed and stressed. Otherwise he still was cautious about just going into things. A lot of people would see it as just being stupid, but Howard thought it was smart.

Another thing Howard noticed that was different, was his smile. Before his smile was joking or sarcastic. Sometimes it still is, but Howard couldn't help but see now his smiles were real. They weren't fake, they were real and happy. They reached his eyes.

Howard could see that his son was smart. He'd even say that his son was smarter than him. It was true in some ways. Tony knew more on physics than his own father. Tony was better at flying, and fighting, and saving lives. He was more in future technology, and Howard was best in current, and past technology, yet still held the futuristic touch to it.

He was impatient. Not too much, but it was noticeable. Howard could see in meetings that Tony always had to be moving. He always had to be occupied in some other way than listening. But he was more serious so instead of doodling, like he did before the plane crash, he spends his time tapping his fingers, feet or the object he happened to be holding on the table. All this showed that he was impatient.

He didn't think straight as much as he should. He wouldn't be on the right track then he'd make a mistake.

(He remembered the one time he helped out with Iron man business by using the war machine armor, when Rhodey was sick and Pepper was out of town, and Tony needed back up before he got hurt, so Howard agreed to help him only if he was in absolute need. But before he'd even got there, Tony just so happened not to be thinking straight and with only about 5% power had used his Uni-beam to beat the enemy, which didn't work, and used up all his power, there for leaving Howard alone. Luckily the two made it out alive and defeated the enemy, but Tony got one of the biggest lectures from his dad ever.)

Then he was more serious. He didn't joke around and he worked harder, he thought harder, well when he _was _thinking. He wasn't like he was on the plane, when he was making bets. Sure he messed around with his friends, but when it came to work, safety of his friends and family, and iron man, he was serious. There was no messing around and there was no playing around.

So when he though of his son, he was sure to believe that his son would be up to any challenge. He wouldn't doubt that his son wasn't smart enough for something or not strong enough. The best he could do was watch over his son as any father would. That was the best Howard could do for his son.

**Good? I'm not to good at doing Howard's POV, but i still love to do it! His is a bit longer, cause i only did half of the chapter on my Kindle and the rest on the computer, soo it is longer. **

**Next up, Rhodey. And yes Carpetbakr, there will be a chapter for Arthur Parks. Though that will be later on. AND i'm delaying Pepper's chapter for a reason, but she most likely will be after Rhodey.  
**


	3. Rhodey

**Yes i updated that soon! Didn't go shopping yet, but i will soon! So here's Rhodey's chapter, and next up...PEPPER! :D She will be up tomorrow or the next day. Cause these are just so easy to put together.  
**

**Disclaimer: Iron man armored adventures does not belong to me. So just enjoy what you got here.  
**

Rhodey

As much as Rhodey was Tony's best friend or his brother, it didn't mean that Rhodey wasn't going to watch him like he was a time bomb. Some of the idea's his friend came up with were insane.

In Rhodey's eyes, Tony was completely out of his mind, insane. He was a genius, he was stupid, he was emotional. Though he was caring and thoughtful. He was a true hero. He was what many people wished to be, well at least when he was in the iron man suit. But to his friends, he was a hero with and without the suit.

Tony was many things in the eyes of Rhodey. Insane, smart, stupid, emotional, caring, thoughtful, sarcastic, and even dead serious at times. He was strong, brave, and made others feel safe.

He was out of his mind. He was insane. Well, in some ways he was. He'd go in the craziest place even when there was only a short hour before he had to be somewhere, then he'd be late. He would get so close to killing himself it wasn't funny. He was insane just by staying up three nights in a row with no sleep.

As insane as he was, he was smart. He could, in one day, invent and finish a ton of projects in almost one night. Though some of his inventions seemed a bit...crazy? Especially his idea of a phone that gets implanted in the head. That alone made Rhodey shudder. He could make virus's that can delete anything and everything on a computer, he could make a flying suit of armor, he could make holographic computers and phones, he could make his armor disappear. He was that smart.

He definitely was stupid. He didn't think before he did things. He thought about what he did after the fact. Well, Rhodey could deny it as many times as he liked to, but Tony did think, but Rhodey just saw it as he wasn't thinking smartly.

Emotional, well that one wasn't really a given fact or trait. You had to know him personally to see that he was emotional. No he wasn't always crying or cheery, he was more at one point he'd be dead calm, then he'd be furious and hacking away at his latest invention.

He cared and he loved. He cared more than anyone Rhodey knew. He put others before himself, he didn't tend to himself until others were alright. Everything he did was for someone else. His dad, Rhodey, Pepper, Roberta, random citizens. Not himself. Well, there is the rare time, when he thinks he has to do something for someone, but really its just for himself, but that hardly ever happens.

(Rhodey remembers. He remembers when the two were walking to school when they heard screaming, Tony despite Rhodey's protests, ran to see what it was. It turned out that it was a kid that had went to the park with his friends, but they left him saying they needed to do something, and the kid decided to go home and took the alley. He ended up just for fun, jumping up onto a dumpster and slipped and fell off of it. He ended up breaking his wrist and scraped his chin. But Tony was late because he demanded to bring him to the hospital, and then even after his parents showed up, he stuck around to be sure everything was alright. He gave the kid one of his video games that he never even let Rhodey play.)

There was no doubt that he was sarcastic. He was serious most of the time, but when he was in a good mood or Rhodey and Pepper were messing with him he'll make his own sarcastic remarks that could make Rhodey laugh and Pepper too. Or sometimes it shut them up about teasing him about not knowing everything that people do those days

He was strong and brave. He wasn't afraid to die. A lot of the time, people think that he wanted to die. They thought he had a dying wish. But really it was just him being brave. Him being a hero. He was strong and was able to hold off giant robots from killing a man, he was able to with stand a plane crash and a explosion.

He definitely made others feel safe. They had the sense of safety when he was around to protect them. He was Iron man, he was a hero. He saved New York and occasionally the world. He kept people safe. He had a true heart. Rhodey knew that from past and present experiences.

(He recalled the day when the world was close to being under a dark rule and people were panicking and people were frightened. Tony had been in his lab for about two days and people thought Iron man had abandon them, but Tony had been making a dangerous, energy draining, upgrade to be absolutely sure that it would save the world. When he first flew out in the open, people cheered, people knew that they were save. They knew they were safe. -He did save the world, as always. The villain defeated, and the world safe, things returned to normal, and the world felt safe.)

Then Rhodey just _knew _Tony was a hero. He wasn't afraid to give his life. He wasn't afraid to get hurt. He was afraid to fail. That's a hero's worst fear: Failing. He saved lives he was there. He kept others safe, he kept them proud. He never stopped, there was times he doubted himself, but he would always have someone to help pick him up. He was what people called a hero.

Rhodey was Tony's best friend, his brother. He was the one that picked him up and brought him up when he was down, he was the one that kept him the least amount sane. They were best friends and nothing could break them apart.

**There you go. The next chapter. Rhodey was pretty easy, and yes i did skip and combine some things, otherwise i could just go on and on about what Rhodey thinks. So i shortened it, ONLY a bit though. So yeah next up Pepper and then Gene...? Oh and i don't know if you've noticed, but the hero part, i got one of the lines from a song. Skillet-Hero. i love that song. And i thought it fit. Oh and on Youtube, theres a video of iron man with the song. i thought it was cool for iron man fans, the movie not armored adventures...but yeah just though i'd say that.  
**


	4. Pepper

**Sorry for the long wait. But here is thee next chapter! :) I got distracted by a new computer game, namely Slender...O.o , then my friend slept over so... yeah, slow update... **

**But nonetheless, here is the new chapter. here's Pepper's lovely chapter! :) The long waited chapter for a certain someone...  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing at all. Iron man armored adventures do NOT belong to me.  
**

Pepper

Pepper, when she saw Tony she could probably think of a million things. She could come up with a million and more things to resemble him. Just hearing his name she would practically 'size him up' as some would say.

As she was doing now as he did his homework. With the end of his pencil shoved carelessly to his mouth.

She frowned in unnecessary concentration. When she looked at him she saw everything. She saw who he was on the inside and exactly who he was on the outside. On the inside he was intelligent, he was brave, he was strong hearted, he was trapped, he was what people would call a true hero. Though on the outside he was arrogant, he was put together, "perfect", he was a kind of person that would make one feel safe, yet unsure.

Taking intelligent and putting into thoughts, he was smart inside and out. He was a true genius. He calculated and tested the inventions he made. He excelled in classes and could answer the unsolvable in only a matter of seconds, minutes if it held importance. He could see things ordinary people couldn't see. He could and would mouth off in front of death. He was just smart enough to avoid what comes after the fact. The inventions he made were remarkable. Flying suit of armor, computers, AI's, robots(if wanted), and pretty much anything else.

Bravery. It takes dedication and work to be truly brave. There's standing up to bullies brave, there's suicidal brave, there was police brave, then there was Tony Stark brave. He was more brave than anyone Pepper knew. He would give his life for anyone. Even if it was a puppy or a bird. He would test potentially dangerous inventions before even thinking about patenting them. He would 'laugh in the face of danger.' (Line from lion king, delete) he could jump off a building for his friends and not be an ounce scared.

He was most definitely strong hearted. He couldn't for the life of him let someone get hurt. He would do anything to keep the people around him safe. There was no doubt that doing so strained him.

(She recalls when it was only days after the defeat of the alien invasion, when it was just her and Tony. They had decided that they'd give a relationship a try. So they were on their first 'official' date. They hadn't even chosen a place to go to yet, and walking aimlessly down the streets of Manhattan. Though they never got to even get a decision, when Pepper had been rudely snagged away from Tony and was being dragged down the sidewalk past whacked bystanders and into an alley. Though Tony didn't even wait to run after the quickly descending pair. After cornering the 'thug' Pepper had a knife at her throat. Tony had froze not wanting to get Pepper harmed. He had surrendered and offered up some money, which much to Tony's and of course Peppers relief, the 'thug' agreed. -turned out the man had a daughter who was gravely ill and he needed money for an operation. So he decided to take Pepper for ransom. It was just the guys luck that he got Tony as the one under ransom and not someone else, cause Tony had a kind heart. He wouldn't let down a plea for help even if the plea want asked. He got news that the girl got operated on and the guy was still happily married.)

As strong as he was, he was trapped. He sometimes didn't know what to do with himself. He would spend those days and nights locked up in his armory or his lab at his home with Howard. If she got close enough she'd be able to see the obvious fear that he want doing good enough. At times it took hours to hoax that he was doing fine. Though he never stopped felling trapped. He still felt the strong burden of not doing enough.

Through all of that, he was a hero. One that would die for the smallest reason. As little as defending something someone else believed. Even if he didn't agree. Or as big as an alien invasion and at a tiny glance some could say he did. Something inside him died and a new sort of thing was born. He wasn't the same after that day. He made sure his defense systems were upgraded as much as possible. He didn't underestimate an enemy, he didn't trust many people, but had let a bit more people get closer. He was more confident in himself and was truly proud of what he did. He would do anything and everything to keep those near to heart and far from heart safe.

Tony Stark was at a glance, arrogant. No it wasn't a smug, 'I'm higher than you', arrogance. It was more of a 'don't mess with me I know a hundred ways to make your life dreadful' sort of arrogance. Sure that was true he could know a million ways to ruin ones life, but that wasn't him. It wasn't the Tony Pepper knew. If he was at all arrogant it was 'I'll beat you in this fight just give it up.' The arrogance that was only truly seen against villains.

People would see him as 'well put together.' They don't know the Tony she knew. They knew Anthony Edward Stark. She knew Tony Stark. Who he really was. She wouldn't just look at him! See his cloths are decent and well, then assume he was nothing but perfect. Though Pepper knew Tony was anything but perfect. Sure in his girlfriends point of view he was, but as a best friends, no. He definitely had some flaws that she may or may not not like to agree to. She'd agree that he can over react or not get enough sleep.

He made people feel safe. He made Pepper feel safe. Yet he made her unsure. He could make anyone unsure, but safe. They were unsure if he would at any moment snap and turn on them. Though they were 100% sure he wouldn't unless severe rare case where something like the controller happens. Though when he was frustrated many people could see why he seemed a bit unsure, ultimately making others around him feel the same.

Inside an out, he was a hero. Inside and out he was a friend. No matter what was said, or what was done, he wouldn't stop being a friend. Sure he had his ups and downs, and he had his disagreements, he was still the most loyal and caring friend a person could have. Which was why she loved him.

As much as she or her mind denied it she loved him. Sometimes it was hard *not* loving him. He was a hero, he was brave, He was smart. In her own eyes she saw him as beautiful. As bad that word sounds to guys when it actually said allowed with them claiming it was too "girlie", it was true. He was. He didn't seem to flaunt it. Which in Peppers own opinion it made him all the more lovable. Her mind never denied that she loved Tony, it was just her unsure about how they'd cope or live without each other. Knowing the risks of being iron man or Tony stark, death pretty much lived with Tony. Just waiting for him to slip up or for him to give up.

She blinks as she realizes Tony had fallen asleep and he seemed at absolute ease. She could stare at his peace for days on end. She would always be there to protect him. Then in return, he'd protect her. They would always be there to love and to protect and if anyone doubted it, well lets just say that they shouldn't be doubting in the first place.

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were meant to be. No matter what others may say.

**So as all the other chapters, it was based after the invasion, and sadly i could only think up of one memory from her that would sound at least a bit interesting. I'll admit she was a bit more tricky than the others, but she comes in second easiest under Rhodey. He was the easiest. Howard was the hardest though... **

**Well, as i've said before, i don't have much time before i'll really not be able to get any computer time, and i'll miss being able to update close to daily. :( but good times always end. and for me my good times of writing will not come so often. but with my kindle i can keep up with this story pretty easily. On my kindle i will only update this, and other oneshots then post them on the computer later. Just a warning and an early excuse for not updating as much.  
**

**Next up! I think i'm going to give Arthur Parks a shot! He seems fun to do. And i know he disappeared and what not, and we don't know if he's dead or not, but use your imagination and pretend that he comes back, which hopefully he will cause i actually like him. he's cool. With not further ADO! Bye~!  
**


	5. Arthur Parks

**Ultra short, but hope its good! **

White was all he could see. Well for two seconds it was. Now he floated above a strange machine and was looking down to a familiar face. Tony Stark. He was smiling.

In that moment thoughts of his friend flashed through his mind. He saw the kid as brave. He was smart, kind, forgiving, and understanding. As iron man the kid was a hero. At first he saw iron man as a villain to himself. He had taunted Arthur about his mom. He had nearly killed him twice. But in the end, he would've given his life for him.

He was brave. He stuck his neck out to save his life when he was unstable. He remembers the first time met Tony. Tony had visited him and studied him. Then he risked his life to get him from aim. He had guts. Sure he defended iron man, but Arthur hadn't known iron man was Tony. If he had, he would have understood a few things. Though he would be confused. Confused at why he was helping, yet calling him sad.

He was smart. As he looks at it now, Tony was a genius. He had to be if he was able to bring him back to the land of the living, as he could say. He was smart enough to build a iron suit to protect him. He could make decisions quickly and he could probably deactivate a bomb in 30 seconds.

Tony was kind. He helped Arthur. He constantly wanted to help give him medical attention, and the entire time they fought, he didn't seem to want to hurt Arthur. He just wanted to help, and Arthur just held others as hostage. He was too kind. Arthur when he thought of how kind Tony was, he couldn't help but believe that the kid may be too kind. One of these days, he'll try to help the wrong person, then he'd pay.

Arthur realized that Tony was forgiving. Arthur almost killed him and Tony didn't hold it against him. Actually he almost killed Tony twice, then Tony almost gave his life for him three times. He didn't mean to hurt Arthur in any way, and Arthur as hard as it may be to believe him, he didn't want to hurt anyone either. He was a troubled person. And yet, Tony understood and forgave him. He'd probably forgive anyone.

Tony with no doubt, was understanding. He understood what Arthur was going through. Even though he introduced himself as the living laser, Tony didn't see him as that. Tony saw him as Arthur, Arthur Parks. He understood that he was a troubled person, and that his condition was dangerous. He understood more than most people. When people looked at him they probably were afraid. They wouldn't cheer like they would to Tony, they wouldn't hope he was alright if he got hurt. Tony would. No matter what he did, Tony didn't care, the only thing he care was if he was alright. He understood.

He was a hero. He saved lives. Quite a few times he was saving people from himself. Arthur would pose a threat, and Iron man would be there to stop it. Tony would give his life to save someone. He was a hero inside and out. It didn't take much to see that. As Tony, he would make sure others were out of the way, or he would expose himself to danger to help someone who's dying. No matter what people said, Tony Stark was a hero.

Arthur may not be the most understood person living, but he wouldn't care. At the moment he was just so happy that someone cared for him. His mom may not care, neither would the Maggia, why would they? They were criminals, they don't care about others pain. But having Tony care, meant a lot to him.

He smiled as he asked what Tony was thinking bringing him back. And in response, Tony promised to help make him better. And he was true to his word. He tried as much as he could while saving others. He was a true hero, and a real friend.

**For something as short, was it any good? He was a bit hard, but he was fun. No flash backs from him cause you know how it is, you know everything that happened and i'm not rewriting something like that. Tat would be copying. Well next up Gene or whitney?**


	6. Gene

**To keep it short, I am sorry for the long wait. I had some babysitting out of town to do, and i'm trying to do as much as i can before school starts on tuesday. So yeah...But i got good classes with my friends actually with two of my friends, i have all my hours with them!**

**So enjoy Gene's chapter. I own nothing.  
**

Gene

Gene was never a fan of having money. Sure he flaunted it around like someone would with good grades. But that didn't mean he enjoyed it. So when Gene first heard of the Stark's, his mind went straight to thinking Tony loved having money.

Now as he sees him from his distant watch, he saw that the guy didn't love his money either. He didn't bate it no, he just liked having enough to save the world. Most of his money goes towards iron man suits, protection for his friends and families, and anything but selfish. Though there was the occasional time when he uses it for his own inventions or to getting an expensive phone for a friend. But still not selfish. Tony saw money as helpful not enjoyable.

Gene dislikes Tony. Even after saving Starks life and probably many others at the invasion, Tony still didn't trust him. Tony still didn't like Gene. He didn't even thank him for helping. He saved Peppers life and Tony didn't even thank him. Pepper was now his girlfriend and it wouldn't be possible ornithology wasn't for Gene.

When he looks at Tony, he sees more than just him. He sees wisdom, but idiocy. He sees strength, but many weaknesses. Smart, strong, caring, arrogant, paranoid, or whatever he was, he was Genes friend. At least they were at heart. If there was no Makluan rings or the kidnapping of Howard, they could be best of friends.

Gene saw Tony as smart. He could finish his homework in minutes, he could figure out the answer to the temples tests, he could easily build a suit of armor, and he could with a bit of effort, save the world. Normally, Gene wouldn't compliment anyone with smart, but Tony was the exception.

As smart as he was, he was an idiot. He didn't think things through, he went to fast, and he couldn't get over things. Some people see him as forgiving or understanding or kind, which maybe he was to certain people, but with Gene he didn't understand him and he didn't forgive him even when he tries to help. He wasn't the most well thinking person. He jumped into things to fast, or didn't see the obvious cause he was looking to hard.

He was strong. He could carry a heavy weighed backpack all day, and not even whine because he shoulders hurt.

(Gene remembers before the fifth temple even happened, he was at Tony and Rhodey's little hid out. Normally Gene would have put down the invitation to do homework together, but for some reason he wanted to go hang out. So when he got there Tony was rubbing his shoulders and stretching his back. But he wasn't complaining about pain, but his face showed that he was in pain. Gene had saw that he had dropped his backpack in the process and when they left to got inside, he had forgot his backpack. Gene had picked it up for him, and realized that it was pretty heavy. When he asked what was in there Tony said books. Then later when he was rubbing his shoulders again, Gene asked what was wrong he had said nothing.)

Still as strong as he was, he had a very vulnerable weakness. When someones in danger, he'd do anything to get that person out of danger. Even if it mean placing him self in danger in turn for the others safety. He couldn't let someone get hurt and when someone wanted something and threatened the life of someone innocent, then it was personal and Tony would give anything.

Arrogant was somewhat truthful and somewhat a lie. There was times where he looked a bit more arrogant than he should or he wants. Or there's the time where he _is _arrogant, but mainly for a good reason. As much as Gene dislikes, Tony, he has a good heart and can be arrogant on purpose and for a reason. Like the times when he needs to save a life or when Gene is involved. When Gene magically pops up for help from Tony, he tends to be a bit arrogant thinking that instantly Gene was the bad guy. Though Gene couldn't blame him.

He cared. Tony cared a bit too much. Gene can think of tons of things that Tony gets yelled at for putting himself in danger to protect someone. It was a good thing that he was caring, but it was one of his weaknesses.

He was paranoid and it was Gene's fault and he knew it. He had trust issues. Sure he makes friends pretty easily, but that didn't mean he didn't trust them. Part of him deep down was always watching, always listening to the new people he meets. Gene thinks of it now as him being too cautious, cause one of these days he's going to end up not trusting the right person. This could be used against him.

As Gene left his 'watch', he thought of how it could have been. There was a pit in his stomach regretting his betrayal. Though Tony's distrust easily helped him ignore the pit. Though he couldn't help but think of how things could have changed. They could be best friends, Pepper would be friends with him, and at some point he would've had Rhodey at his back when he got in trouble. Things would've been different.

With that last thought he disappeared to continue his watch. He had to move about things and so did Tony. They both did. Leave the past behind and they wouldn't be so scarred..

**Well hope this was good. I didn't know how to have it start like where he was or anything, so yeah just deal with what was there and any errors. Sorry... Well next up is Whitney or happy. Who should i do next? And if you have any others that i should put, now would be the right time. At least before the story is done in the next two chapters.  
**


	7. Happy

**Okay so this is SUPER short, i know, but Happy was NOT easy. And i couldn't think much about what Happy would think of Tony... SO just deal with what you got and sorry for the long wait, as i said Happy was not easy. Whitney will be the same, HARD. But hopefully i'll have hers up soon.**

**I own NOTHING!  
**

Happy.

Happy may not be the smartest guy alive, but that didn't mean he didn't think of others. He definitely had his own opinions of what others were like. For example, Tony.

He was smart and accepting. Sure Tony must think he was stupid and just does his homework because Happy tells him to or he just feels bad for him. Unless Happy did something to help Tony, but Tony never seemed to say no. At a distance happy saw that he sometimes cut himself out from others. Even his best friend.

Now as he looks at him as a hero, he was evasive. He didn't like the press, he didn't like being invited to dozens of Tv shows, movies, all those celebrity events. But he wasn't a celebrity he was a hero. Heroes cant leave to do that kind of stiff when people need him. He was easy and fun.

He was smart. He could in his free time at lunch take his phone apart then put it back together in only minutes. He could answer the hardest problem in the books. Hes iron man, so he has to be smart to escape situations. Which was exactly what he could do.

As hesitant Tony seemed to be sometimes, he always learned to accept others. If it was a lackey or an idiot as happy, if it was an arrogant jerk such as Gene, or a stuck up Bratislava as Whitney, he accepted them. He didn't try to change them from who they were. As iron man he even accepts the villains for who they are, at least from what Happy saw over the news. He never seemed to try and kill them. He just sends them to prison. He understood that no one wants to die.

Tony knew how to cut himself away from others. He knew exactly how to avoid someone.

(Happy remembered the time Tony was trying to avoid him and had first just ignored Happy. But when he realized Happy wasn't about to leave him alone, he had purposely scraped his knee on the sidewalk, ripping his jeans in the process, and when Happy moved to help him up, some other person helped him up and he used that as a reason not to be available. Happy knew that Tony had purposely did that because Tony had told him the following day.)

He was very evasive. As Tony Stark and as iron man. He avoided press unless in the middle of a fight. Happy noticed him escape Peppers rants by going to the boys restroom. He steered a conversation if he didn't like where it was going.

He also wasnt the celebrity type. Even though he was rich and Howard Starks son, he didnt like going to fancy charity events. The last charity Happy remembered Tony going to was when the mask thing went on. Though it was cleared that it wasn't Tony. It was some lady...

He was easy and fun. He was fun when he was in a good mood, but he was hardly ever in a good mood. Though she. He was he would laugh and make jokes and tease Rhodey. Tony was easy. He didn't make everything hard. Though he did tend to make the simplest thing pretty hard.

Happy could probably come up with a billion more things if he wasn't falling asleep right now. In the middle of class to. So he just shook his head and smiled lightly as he saw a flash of red fly by outside.

**Beside it being short, was it any good? AND is there anyone else that i need to do other than Whitney? If so, TELL ME! Okay? Next i'll be working on Baby genius, Haunted Shadows, or Victims vs Suspects.**


	8. Whitney

**Sorry for not updating as soon as i promised...It did have something to do with the fact that i lost internet, yet it wasn't at all because of that...Sorry! To make it up, i made a good chapter for Whitney. I felt sorta bad for for her, so i made her somewhat good, yet still bad. So just read it and see what i mean. AND thanks for sticking around for so long, i really couldn't be doing anything of this with out you guys. I'd be stuck in my bedroom afraid to share, my stories...  
**

**(Based on if she was really in the Cell: locked up...)**

Whitney curled up in a ball on the hard metal bed thinking it over yet again. Everyday she took the time to think about how she ended up like this. She couldn't understand what she did wrong. Everything she did was justified and cleared. She told Tony exactly why she was doing what she was doing, that should be enough to prove that she didn't have to be under such high security guard.

Though as days and days and eventually weeks passed by of clearing out her mind and searching and looking at every tiny detail, she realized some things. She remembered things. She remembered being sick. She was sick and the only person that knew how to save her was Tony. He had every choice to leave her to die, yet he didn't. He stood his ground against the person he hated to the bone to save her. Even ignoring her heritage.

She remembered finding out he was iron man. The man who ruined her life. Yet he saved her life, it didn't make any sense. If he liked her so much as to almost kill himself just to save her, then why does he turn her life upside down so horribly?

She could see that he was clearly the hero type, especially since he was Iron man. He was selfless, caring, a genius, he was everything she knew. He was home to her. Though he really could be selfish and clueless. He was a jerk, he was everything she wasn't.

He was the hero type. The petty hero type who didn't know when the fight was lost or won. The hero who didn't know when he wasn't wanted or not needed. That didn't know if he was even welcome. He saved lives, but who said he did it legally? There's plenty of reasons to say that he works on the inside of some insane villain group and has a deal with them to beat them just for the publicity and money.

He was selfless. He let others go first, he let himself be last in line for the most important thing in the world even if there was a slight chance he wouldn't get anything out of it. She could see him giving his life if a simple villain gave a small sob story and claimed to have to make a sacrifice. Tony would go head first into that and sacrifice himself.

Tony Stark was a caring person. Maybe a bit _too _caring. He got too carried away with caring for someone, that he was so depressed and upset if he failed something he was supposed to do. It really took a toll on him if he needs to think straight for something, which sadly, has to be almost everything. Him being Iron Man basically just amplified his need to care for people. He already reached out enough, far too much, for people just as Tony Stark, and now, he just doubles the need.

He was a genius. He could probably cure the most deadly cure if he got into diseases and genetics. Though he was a tech genius more than anything. Science was a strong subject for him, just he_ loved _technology so much, it'd be rare to see him around a single tree. Maybe if he did, he'd relax or calm down. She watched him single handed take on Rhona and Andy and answer all their silly questions to save their lives even if he was dead on his feet. Then he with just gum, bobby pins, and nail clippers, he defused a bomb.

He was everything. He was home. Her dad was never there for her when she was a kid. Actually he still wasn't there for her. Even if he wasn't in a coma, he wouldn't even care if she broke her leg. The first time she actually seen him look at her with sincere care, was once. So she had always been at Tony's or with him. He was there for her when she was at her lowest. He always was there to pick her up off her knees and to her feet. Despite his love for tech, he was always there. He was everything she wished she could be. At least until he put her father in a coma.

There was no question that he was selfish and clueless. He may not realize it, but he would rather destroy her fathers life just for a stupid company she never really cared about. He father built that company with Howard and he deserved to be there at that company as CEO. He was clueless as to how she felt about him. He was just so clueless she wished she could litterly hit him with a baseball bat and shout at the tops of her lungs and scream at him what she felt, only that would just be embarrassing.

He was a compete jerk. He thought because he had money he could buy his way into things. Sure she used her money to pay off Ghost for Tony, but now that she thought about it, she couldn't see how that even worked. Tony and Iron man in the same place. Rhodey maybe?

He was everything she wasn't. He was careless. She took heed in what she did. He cared and loved. She cared, she loved, only she'd never love like Tony loves. He sets his eyes on something he loves and he may not know it, but he never lets go of what he loves. Not until he knows he can or should. He saved lives. She _took _lives from those she cared about. Like Howard for example. She poisoned him just to get at Tony. She even tried to take her fathers life once before. She ruined life when Tony creates and fixes life.

Her eyes drooped, but she was nowhere near tired. She wasn't about to lose her train of thought when she got so far. She was not about to let it pass by her mind just to reappear again the next day or the next. Perhaps it would be lost to her once it left her mind. Never to return to be thought of again. Maybe one of these days she'd forget it all.

She'd forget who she was, who Tony was, who her father was. She'd forget what she stood for all those days, and weeks. She would forget why she was even in that cell. It would just drift away. She'd wake up only curious as to why she laid on a harshly cold, hard, uncomfortable bed in such small confinement.

She could only say that she knew that what ever it was, who ever it was, she'd always have someone to think of. In a good or a bad way. Something familiar and home to her. Something maybe she could focus for the time being that passed by with no thought or mind.

**So how was it? I'm sincerely curious as to what you guys thought...cause well i'm worried on how i did on Whitney's chapter. **

**So from reading a few fanfics with this in it, i thought maybe i'd do it too, so its an idea to give small bits of info on me just so you guys can get to know me better. So for example, i could say, "I love sports," Or "I play violin," That would be just a small fun fact (boring fact) about me. (They're not true. I hate sports, no offense to you athletes, and i dropped out of violin lessons a long time ago.) To start, I'll give you a small fact, _"If i wanted to, i could read a 500-600 page book in two days." _So just tell me if i should continue the idea or not. I'll be putting this on the rest of my stories as well, if it gets voted up.  
**

**SO READ AND REVIEW pweaze?  
**


End file.
